


Last Resort

by HeereandThere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Michael replaces Christine in "The Play", squipped michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: It seems like the end for the squip; everything is falling out of its grasp. But, it still has one last trick up its sleeve...





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> First story for BMC! It's abnormally short for me, but it's something. I've been wanting to switch around Christine and Michael in "The Play" for a while now, but I decided to keep this version closer to cannon and more platonic. Also, credit where credit is due: I copied as little as I could from the script, but as you will see, I took some lines directly from it and kept the pace of the scene the same.

"You don't want to drink that, Jeremy!" The squip sounded desperate now; it knew it was losing the fight. It had extended its control beyond the cast to some of the average student body, but it had still procrastinated far too long. The extra strength still didn't kill what was left of Jeremy's willpower and now he essentially had the kill switch in his hands and all of its hard work was for naught.

"Why not?!" Jeremy, on the other hand, was absolutely fuming, his rage directed at both the squip and himself. In these past few months, he had done nothing but hurt the people he loved and step on the little guy just to get a little bit higher up in the world. He was sick of Keanu Reeves telling him what to do, he was sick of himself, he was sick of it all. It was high time to end everything.

In that brief moment Jeremy had taken to respond, the squip's processors had been hard at work to concoct a solution. There was one more idea it had in its arsenal before it really was game over. "Do you really want to take this chance away from him?"

Jeremy lowered the Mountain Dew away from his mouth, unintentionally showing a sign of weakness. However, his tone was still demanding. "Who?" 

"Who do you think?" 

"Jeremy?" 

Jeremy whirled around as quick as he could, recognizing the voice almost instantly. It was one that felt amazing to hear again, one that symbolized the prospect of home and companionship in this apocalyptic present. "... Michael?"

For a moment, Michael looked dazed and confused, like an actor on stage that hadn't practiced his part. However, when he noticed his former best friend from across the room, his face lit up and a sense of recognition filled his eyes. "Jeremy! I knew I'd find you here!" He came forward, acting like there wasn't a final boss-esque situation taking place. In fact, he seemed excitable, enthusiastic. Unfortunately, that meant something was wrong. "Look, I wanna talk to you."

"About... what?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I completely overreacted and you were right." 

"About what?" Jeremy repeated.

Michael looked at him like he was stupid, but shook it off with a lighthearted snicker. "About the whole squip thing! Why didn't you tell me it felt this great?" 

Jeremy's heart sank and his shoulders slumped. He should have known that's what the squip meant. He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but it had. 

"I've never felt this... this... awesome before!" Michael continued. "I mean, for once in my life I don't feel like a total loser. I'm confident, I'm powerful, I don't have any doubts about anything!" 

"Look at him." The squip pointed at Michael as though Jeremy couldn't see him, like he was something far away on the horizon. "He's so happy, not a care in the world. Have you ever seen Michael this ecstatic?"

"No, but only because that's not Michael."

"I assure you it is! All of him is still there, that is, except for his deepest fears and anxieties. I won't even mention the fact that he's entirely loyal, unlike the outdated version. He won't get in our way. It's like... a Michael 2.0! You wanted an upgrade? Here it is."

"... He's perfect," was what came out of Jeremy's mouth. It was true; this was a friend that wouldn't bicker, argue, or defy him. This Michael wouldn't just fix fights. He wouldn't dare to cause them.

"That's what I promised. Michael's happy, you're happy. You seem to be the only one with an issue, but we can still fix that." 

"Jeremy?" Michael's expression now morphed into slight hurt after being excluded from the conversation, but this was quickly fixed with a controlled shock. A short, sharp jolt of pain, and he was good as new, grinning that unnerving grin again. "Well?" 

This wasn't an upgrade. This was putting an innocent kid under torture, just so he could be the perfect person in Jeremy's eyes. Did the old Michael even realize what was going on? Was he gone, or just dormant? Whatever it was, Jeremy realized something: none of them were broken or obsolete. They were human

"Hey, Michael, can I ask you for a favor?" 

"Huh? Uh... Yeah, sure."

Jeremy stepped forward carefully, the squip scrutinizing him from behind, almost certain victory was in its grasp. However, the sinking feeling hit it again when its human handed the Mountain Dew Red to Michael.

"Drink this."


End file.
